The reduction in the size and the inherent features of semiconductor devices (e.g., a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) device) has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades.
To enhance the performance of MOS device, stress may be introduced into the channel region of a MOS transistor to improve carrier mobility. Generally, it is desirable to induce a tensile stress in the channel region of an N-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (NMOS) device in a source-to-drain direction, and to induce a compressive stress in the channel region of a P-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (PMOS) device in a source-to-drain direction.